Power Rangers Babylon Brigade
'Power Rangers Babylon Brigade '''is the Gamepad's translation of '''Thunderyo's '''thirty second season of Super Sentai. This season is themed around Mesopitanian, Babylonian, and Assyrian mythology. Synopsis Many years ago, the Babylonians looked at the stars and found an incredible secret. In modern day, that secret is discovered by five teenagers: a map to the secret Planet of Prosperity which is said to have resources of all kinds on it. Now the teens are going alongside a crew of astronauts to find it. But the journey will not be easy, because Freyja and her evil Valkyries are trying to stop them from reaching the planet. Luckily, the teens found other lost artifacts along with the map. Using these treasures of the past, they defend the Wandering Soul as the Power Rangers Babylon Brigade! Rangers Main: Babylon Brigade Rangers * Vega Vega is the Leo Minor Red Ranger. This teenager leads the team because he was the one who found the map. On the Wandering Soul, his obediance is used as the captian's personal assisstant. His zord is the Lion. In Commander Mode, he becomes the Navy Cephelus King. His actor would be Brandon T. Jackson. * Esther Esther is the Delphius Blue Ranger. She is smart which makes her perfect as a head scientist on the Wandering Soul. Her zord is the Dolphin. In Commander Mode, she becomes the Peach Indus Indian. Her actress would be Piper Curda. * Ozi Ozi is the Vulpecula Yellow Ranger. He is cunning. His zord is the Fox. In Commander Mode, he becomes the Lime Bootes Shepard. * Ruben Ruben is the Chameleon Green Ranger. He is shy which makes him a navigator. His zord is the Chameleon. In Commander Mode, he becomes the Lavender Orion Hunter. * Lyra Lyra is the Columbia White Ranger. She is friendly. Her zord is the Dove. In Commander Mode, she becomes the Maroon Cassiopia Queen. Her actress would be Dove Cameron. * Chloe Chloe is the Phoenix Gold Ranger and is the virtuous leader of the New Ancient Warriors. Her zord is the Phoenix. Her actress would be Jennifer Stone. * Silas Silas is the Drago Silver Ranger and is the tank of the New Ancient Warriors. His zord is the Dragon. His actor would be Leo Howard. * Thomas Thomas is the Monoceros Bronze Ranger and is the speedster of the New Ancient Warriors. His zord is the Unicorn. Allies * Anu Villains * Freyja * Dark Paladin * Vanir Monsters * Utukku * Asakku He gives people head fevers. * Edimmu He can possess people. * Humbaba * Asag He has a special army of rock golems. * Hanbi * Lamashtu He has an obsession with kidnapping children. * Lilith She can force people to fall madly in love with her. * Pazuzu He is a wind demon. * Rabisu He is an energy vampire. * Akhkazu He can spread different diseases. * Alu He can give people nightmares. * Kusarikku * Ugallu He can control storms. * Gallu Gallu is a bull monster. * Anzu He has control of fire and water. * Adad He wields a hammer that controls the weather. * Dumuzi * Ereshkigal * Nergal Kudurru Arsenal Stone Tabulet Morpher Personal Weapons: * Leo Minor Cannon * Delphi Gun * Vulpes Blade * Chameleon Staff * Columbia Fan * Phionex Sword * Drago Bow * Monoceros Drill Shuttle Shooter(Team Attack) Commander Mode(Upgrade) Megazords * Marduk Megazord(Mega Nova) ** Tiamat Megazord(Shooting Star) ** Nisaba Megazord(Mystic Finish) Episodes # Let The Journey Begin # Wandering No More Seiza Sentai Gaisouger Cosmic(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/45191063/Seiza-Sentai-GAISOUGER-cosmic Notes * This season would be very similar to ''Lost Galaxy. * The Kudurru Keys are similar to the special Kyutama of Kyuranger. * The first episodes name is a line in the song "Black and White", a theme song from the Pokemon anime.